Jump In
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, one-shot. Life's a pile of leaves, so just jump in! Review!


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom and company; that, my dears, belongs to Butch Hartman, the lucky devil himself. _

_**A/N**: See? This is what happens when I'm either putting off my homework or about to go to sleep. This idea just hit me today, after a friend remarked about the foliage. I looked out my window and saw such foliage and thought to myself 'Now, what happens to leaves? They fall!' And thus, that created the pile of leaves. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. It's what I'm good for, right? They're short and sweet, and to the point, I daresay._

_Plus, I would like to send out a gracious and grateful thanks to everyone who has reviewed any story of mine on here. Since these are all one-shots, I haven't been able to thank everyone personally._

_Maybe if I'm in a good mood I'll draw a picture to go along with this. Tell me what you think!_

_(**DeviantArt Account**: www . bright-star . deviantart . com - **Minus the spaces**)_

* * *

**Jump In**

_October 18, 2004_

* * *

Viewing her surroundings slowly, swallowing the atmosphere of the crisp, autumn afternoon. The sky defied normality as the gorgeous pinks and oranges streaked and stained it, the setting sun settling down after a long day. The air had gotten colder the past few weeks, allowing those who would venture out into such cold would need to wear their jackets and button them up tight. 

Pink stained not only the sky, but a young Samantha Manson's cheeks as well. She had taken it upon herself to invite her best friend out for a walk, in which was in procession. Wearing only a sweatshirt and a scarf, her teeth were nearly chattering.

Danny Fenton walked alongside Sam, holding her hand for warmth. Their hands swung back and forth with every step, a small smile planted on each one of their faces. They entered the park and were amazed at the foliage surrounding them.

"Wow, how beautiful," she stated, her lavender eyes bright with awe.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he stated in reply, "Yeah, very beautiful."

Turning from the trees, she noticed him still watching her. She blushed and turned away once again, though never letting go of his hand. He tugged her back to him, catching her in a warm embrace. She chuckled at his sudden movement and leaned back into him. Danny buried his face into the crook of her neck, nuzzling past her scarf and leaving small kisses on her neck.

She closed her eyes briefly, but opened them as she remembered seeing something flash in front of her eyes just seconds before. A perfectly raked pile of leaves, almost as big as half of the tree they fell off of.

She grunted softly to draw his attention away from her neck. He looked up expectantly and she nodded her head over to the pile that was around ten feet away.

He smirked and laughed as he pulled away from her neck. "I love where this is headed," he murmured against her cheek, slowly letting go of her and allowing her to be free from his arms.

His sky blue eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched his love run towards the pile and jump in. Her contagious laugh filled his ears and he took off after her, tackling her playfully as he met her in the leaves.

Shrieks and squeals were heard as they wrestled playfully in and around the leaves. The cold was forgotten, as well as the time of day.

Soon finding herself on her back, in the grass, Sam giggled lightly as she looked up at her boyfriend of six years. Those six years seemed to have flown by with all of the laughter, kissing, and moonlit flights around town.

He gave her an Eskimo kiss and smiled as her eyes fluttered shut. Moving slightly south and closer to her, he closed his eyes and then pressed his lips up against hers and pushed forward, enjoying the soft but firm feeling of her lips against his.

Reaching her arms out to encircle them around his neck, she pulled him even closer than he already was. She felt him drag his tongue along her lower lip in a silent question of access to her mouth. Gratefully obliging, she opened her mouth to begin the war of tongues.

After a few breathless minutes of kissing, they pulled apart, their faces red not only because of the cold. He nuzzled her nose again and mirrored the smile on her face.

She chuckled as she looked up to the darkening sky. "It's getting late," Sam whispered, not taking her eyes off of the sky.

"So?" he whispered back as he moved to lean on his side beside her.

"I need to get back home to work on that paper. I don't want it to be put off for too long, like every single piece of homework you get," she smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Ha. But really, what's another ten minutes going to hurt? Besides, I wanted to ask you something."

Sensing the seriousness in his voice, she looked to him with concern, "What, hon?"

"Well now it's not going to sound so romantic, but okay, if you really want to know."

First sitting up, then standing, Danny watched Sam sit up and look up at him attentively. Fisting his hands into his pockets, looking for the thing he brought with him, his eyes widened as he realized what he had brought was not where it should have been. After pulling his hands out of his coat pockets, he reached into his jeans, only to find nothing.

Sam watched on in mild confusion as he panicked and searched himself for the unknown object he was yet to find.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Where the hell is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The–" he cut himself short, not wanting her to know just yet what he had been a fool to lose.

Thinking of the next possible place to look, he turned back to the pile of leaves and bent down to search through it. Getting on her knees as well, she searched blindly into the pile of leaves in which he was preoccupied searching in. Her hands hit something hard but small and she grabbed it and pulled it free from the prison of leaves. Her eyes widened and she gasps inaudibly.

There was a small, blue velvet box. Not any bigger than the palm of her hand, it sat.

Her breathing became quicker as she opened the small box. A more audible gasp was heard by her boyfriend as she peered inside.

His turned to her and his eyes widened at what she had found.

"S-Sam," he began to stammer out, three million times more nervous than he had been ten minutes ago.

She blinked back tears as she looked up to him, a small smile gracing her features. She closed the small box suddenly and handed it to him, hoping that he'd do it right, now, since he now had what he was looking for.

Taking the box and holding it correctly, he got down on one knee and gazed into Sam's lovely lavender eyes.

"Samantha Manson, will you marry me?"

Her eyes closed and the smile on her face grew as she nodded emphatically. "Yes," she whispered as she opened her eyes to see him placing the diamond ring on her finger.

He stood almost suddenly, a smile on his face, and held out a hand for his fiancé. She took it and tugged on it to stand at full height. The smile on her face evolved into a grin as she nearly tackled him into the great big pile of leaves.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Thank you for reading! Just to say, it really motivates me if I get reviews on fanfiction I work really hard to write. Even though it's fun writing these, it does help to get feedback on what you do, aren't I right, fellow authors? So please, review! It really makes my day if you do so._

-**A**


End file.
